Mi Sueño de Amor tardío
by NeSLY
Summary: La primera vez que escuchó su nombre, fue de la boca de Sasuke, lo conocía quizás un poco menos de lo que Sasuke lo conocía en realidad. Desde que se marchó de Konoha, una parte de Sasuke se quedó allá. Una parte que Naruto sin saberlo, guardaba.


**Mi Sueño de Amor tardío.**

**One-Shot.**

"_Me pegunto… ¿Por qué él?_"

Suigetsu apoyó deliberadamente la quijada sobre la mano izquierda, sus ojos recorrieron con cuidado el lugar. Mientras Karin jugaba con las hebras de su cabello, cosa que hubiera preferido no ver. Juugo y Sasuke se encontraban en una pelea de práctica, lo diferente que podían llegar a ser las técnicas de ambos oponentes, podría volver aquella práctica en algo que definitivamente la gente pagaría por ver.

…Pero a Suigetsu no podía importarle menos.

Estaba aburrido, no le gustaba estar aburrido.

Por que cuando lo estaba… comenzaba a pensar en cosas que no debería.

La famosa sonrisa del futuro Rokudaime de Konoha apareció entre sus recuerdos, tuvo que sacudir su cabeza con fuerza, como si de un burdo programa de televisión se tratara, pero como si fuera una mala broma, aquello a Suigetsu le servía. Sus pensamientos se evaporizaban en el movimiento.

Lastima que fuera Naruto quien se lo hubiera enseñado.

"_Sasuke en algo no se equivocaba, es realmente molesto_"

-¡Sasuke-kun!

La famosa muchacha de cabellos rosados, compañera de Sasuke y Naruto, discípula de la Sannin Gondaime de Konoha hizo su aparición, bajó de un árbol con la fuerte convicción de algo en lo que Suigetsu prefería no suponer, aquellos ojos verdes brillaban de emoción y Suigetsu no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecían Karin y la muchacha.

-¡Oye, tu!- Karin se levantó desde su lugar, olvidando por completo todo y enfocándose en la muchacha recién llegada que de inmediato arrugó el entrecejo al notar su presencia –No deberías interrumpir un entrenamiento tan importante como este- Karin colocó las manos en su cadera y sonrío satisfactoriamente -¿No ves que molestas a Sasuke-kun?

-No tengo tiempo para hablar con tu media neurona, pesada.

La manera tan madura en la que Sakura ignoró a la pelirroja logró sorprender a todos.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- inmediatamente Sakura se aferró al brazo de un agitado Sasuke quien ni siquiera se inmutó ante el acercamiento -¡Es el día!- incluso Juugo logró desconcentrarse, mientras Sasuke a pesar de el agarre de Haruno, seguía en la misma posición de ataque.

-¡Si que corres, fea!

Más atrás llegaron Sai y Naruto ambos al mismo tiempo, Naruto sonriente como siempre, arrastrando consigo lo que tan mal le hacía a Suigetsu. Esos ojos azules.

"_Tiene que haber una razón, una sola… quizás si la encontrara. Podría tener paz"_

+-+-**FB-**+-+

Todo había comenzado meses atrás.

Mucho antes de que Naruto llegara a su base, completamente solo, lleno de una fuerza increíble, de una seguridad envidiable. Suigetsu recordaba haberse burlado de él e incluso haber soltado una carcajada por lo ingenuo que podía ser el muchacho al intentar enfrentar a los cuatro. Él solo.

_-¡Eres mi lazo más importante, mi mejor amigo, mi única promesa sin cumplir!-_

Los gritos de Naruto aquel día los sentía tan latente en sus oídos, puesto que él muchacho había logrado ignorarlo a él y a Karin con sus burlas. Juugo como siempre se había mantenido relativamente callado, pero Naruto aquel día tan solo veía a Sasuke y a nadie más.

_-Esto no es por mí o las promesas que he hecho. Es por ti, Sasuke. Por que quiero salvarte de ti mismo…_

Suigetsu nunca había escuchado tales palabras dichas con tanta sinceridad, Sasuke observaba al rubio con una indiferencia absoluta, que incluso hasta el mismo Suigetsu sorprendió. Naruto con sus palabras había logrado en Suigetsu una inesperada seriedad, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa.

_-Patético, como siempre, Naruto._

Sasuke había avanzado unos pasos, dejando a su equipo tan solo como espectadores, ignorando los gritos de Karin por que lo venciera rápidamente para poder seguir con el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, en ese momento Suigetsu sintió como si una burbuja encerrara a los dos shinobi, donde nadie más tenía acceso. Solo ellos.

…Por un momento se preguntó si siempre era así, cuando se encontraban.

-_Vuelve Sasuke. Todos te esperamos._

Una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Sasuke y la pelea daba comienzo.

Los poderes asombrosos del rubio, los sorprendentes de Sasuke, ninguno más podía entrometerse. Sasuke les haría pagar caro si osaban hacerlo, los tres siguieron cada momento de la pelea, incluso cuando por un momento avanzaron tan rápido que casi se les pierden de vista. Karin no logró alcanzarlos.

Fue en una cueva destrozada, donde Sasuke había empujado con un Chidori al rubio.

Podía sentir la presencia de Juugo a su lado, sin embargo Suigetsu no podía hacer otra cosa, sino observar la pelea, como los ojos de Naruto a pesar de estar mal herido y en el piso continuaban brillando. Sasuke se percató, y su enojó aumentó. Ese día vieron en Sasuke demasiadas emociones, la mayoría negativas. Aún así, ninguno dudaba que no fueran las únicas, Uzumaki de seguro debió haber visto más.

_-¡¿Por que insistes?!- _Sasuke se había colocado sobre el cuerpo algo mal trecho del rubio, agarrándolo de las solapas de su camisa medio destrozada -_¡Tú no tienes idea de nada, de mi inútil venganza, de lo idiota que fue Itachi, de mi familia, no sabes nada de mi. Tu no entiendes lo difícil que es todo! ¡TU NO SABES NADA!_

_-Es cierto…- _Suigetsu y Juugo se mantuvieron al margen oyendo a penas los leves susurros de Naruto –_No te entiendo, no se lo que vale todo tu dolor, y quizás nunca lo entenderé. Pero no es necesario que lo entienda, no necesito entender tu dolor para estar contigo y apoyarte. No necesito entenderte para saber que cada vez que te equivoques yo estaré ahí para ti._

Sasuke lo había soltado, ante la sorpresa de todos, lo había soltado.

Había retrocedido… asustado probablemente, no pudieron ver su rostro en ningún momento, pero las manos de Sasuke ese día habían temblado y aquello si lo habían podido ver.

-_¿…Por qué?- _Sasuke retrocedió más -_¿Por qué me sigues llamando amigo? Yo… yo… soy igual que todos, que todos los Uchiha, él único que valía la pena de nosotros murió frente a mí- _los ojos de Naruto en aquel momento se abrieron con sorpresa mientras miraba a Sasuke, posiblemente por que los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a mostrar señal de lagrimas, lo cual ellos preferían no imaginar –_Estuvo a punto de morir a mis manos ¡¿Por qué soy yo mejor?!_

_-Por que me tienes a mi, a Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei… por que tú no estas solo. Por que todavía hay personas que te quieren, y mientras existan esas personas hay esperanza para ti. Por personas como ellos es que yo he sobrevivido hasta ahora._

_-¡No me importas!- _Sasuke empezaba a agitarse_ -¡No me importas tu, ni ninguno de los enclenques ninjas que acabas de mencionar! ¡No me importa nada! ¡No me importa saber que mi familia en realidad no era lo que yo creía, no me importa que todo mi odio hacía Itachi fuera tan inútil!- la voz de Sasuke para ese entonces ya había empezado a menguar -…No me importa haberlo abandonado todo por esta insípida venganza… no me importa… no…_

_-Esta bien, Sasuke- _el tono conciliador de Naruto en ese momento fue suficiente para que la preliminar que hubo ante algo que ni Suigetsu, ni Juugo estaban preparados para ver -_…Todo va a empezar a cambiar, lo prometo…- _Naruto abrazó a Sasuke, acercándose con mucha lentitud en sus movimientos, logrando en Sasuke un contacto por primera vez en mucho tiempo que iba más allá de los golpes.

-_No prometas, idiota. Eres muy malo cumpliendo tus promesas, o no las cumples o demoras demasiado._

_-Cállate, imbécil._

+-+-**FB**-+-+

-¿Qué le prometiste a esta, pechos planos, Sasuke-kun?

Karin arremetió de inmediato con un estruendoso grito que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, tan solo para ver como Sakura se aferraba más al brazo de Sasuke mientras Sai comentaba algo que lograba arrancarle una sonrisa a Naruto, pendiente de cada movimiento de los demás. Suigetsu pudo ver como Sasuke arrugaba el entrecejo.

-Sasuke-kun prometió que por mi cumpleaños, es decir hoy. Iríamos juntos a almorzar. Solos los d-o-s.

Desde donde se encontraba pudo divisar no con mucha dificultad como Naruto giraba nada disimuladamente hacía donde él se encontraba, pero al sentirse descubierto giraba de vuelta para mirar a Sai, Suigetsu por un momento pensó que todo aquello era tan infantil. Sin embargo cuando vio a Naruto rascar su nuca y pedir disculpas por estar distraído, esa sonrisa lo hizo respirar hondamente.

+-+-**FB**-+-+

Regresar no fue tan complicado, por lo menos no como lo había empezado.

Y a pesar de que fue un proceso un tanto largo y hasta fastidioso, pertenecer a Konoha valió la pena, aunque no terminara de acostumbrarse, ninguno de los tres en realidad. Sasuke en cambio parecía reducir el pueblo a una sola persona. El resto tan solo eran un adyacente, unos cuantos apenas y eran reconocidos por el azabache, líder de Hebi.

Las misiones llegaron después de mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo que Suigetsu aprovechó al máximo. No pertenecen a Konoha pero de vez en cuando los solicitan para una que otra misión. A la cual la Gondaime a regaña dientes le toca admitir que necesita de sus capacidades. Y en esos momentos Naruto sonríe.

"…_Y en una de esas sonrisas, me perdí"_

-_Soy Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto en conocerte. Gracias por haber cuidado del idiota de Sasuke._

Esa había sido la primera línea entre ellos, Naruto había estirado su mano hacía él, él se había quedado estático, Juugo había sonreído, Karin había mostrado una mueca y Sasuke no había dudado en golpear al rubio.

-_No digas cosas tan estúpidas, idiota._

_-No me golpees, Sasuke._

Y ellos habían vuelto a internarse en su mundo. Suigetsu y los demás se habían hecho invisibles mientras discutían, no es que Suigetsu fuera un experto en delimitar facciones y actitudes en una persona ni mucho menos, pero mientras molestaba a Karin y discutía con ella, a medios rasgos podía ver como las facciones de Sasuke en medio de la discusión con Naruto cambiaban. Indiferencia… junto a Naruto esa palabra parecía no existir para Sasuke.

-_¿Nunca dudaste? Sasuke pudo nunca volver._

Juugo había dicho aquello durante una de las misiones, expresando su sinceridad sin ningún problema, dando en la pregunta necesaria, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa al rubio y llamando su atención.

-_Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, no lo sería si no confiará en él._

_-¿Todo se reduce a eso?- _para Suigetsu fue inevitable como casi siempre, el inmiscuirse en la conversación –¿_Confianza?_

_-Si, la misma confianza que tiene él en mi. De otra forma, Sasuke no hubiera regresado._

Aquel día por primera vez. Suigetsu se quedó sin palabras.

Luego de eso antes de darse cuenta, Naruto resultó más accesible de lo que pensaba, entrenamientos, almuerzos, cumpleaños, celebraciones, pequeñas confesiones, pequeños sueños, grandes problemas, grandes mal entendidos y más gente extraña de Konoha se volvieron con el día a día en parte de su ahora nueva vida.

Aprendió a disfrutar molestando a Naruto, haciéndole bromas, como cuando llegaba corriendo hacía el rubio y gritando desesperado que Sasuke se había marchado. ¡Ja! La cara de Naruto en aquellos momentos era inigualable, se había acostumbrado a que el rubio dijera cosas idiotas casi la mayoría del tiempo, incluso había aprendido a soportar las etapas insoportables.

Suigetsu se había convertido en un amigo más de Naruto.

Y aunque la palabra amigo no fuera mucho con él, Suigetsu prefería decir que eran compañeros de Joda, se molestaban, reían, y hacían observaciones inadecuadas con el pretexto de molestar al otro, como cuando Naruto le gritaba que hacía excelente pareja con Karin por que peleaban todo el tiempo.

-¡En ese caso tu y Sasuke también serían una pareja perfecta, enanito!

-¡No me digas enanito, Suimarino! Sasuke es solo mi mejor amigo, que fuéramos algo más sería tan… extraño.

-Idiota…

La última palabra dicha por Sasuke durante tres días fue esa, por lo menos en lo que respectaba hacía Naruto, quizás el rubio no se dio cuenta del por que Sasuke le había dejado de hablar pero Suigetsu apenas vio al Uchiha levantarse de su asiento sin mirar a nadie y luego marcharse, para él fue más que suficiente para saber todos los por que, que Naruto nunca entendía.

Nunca supo como logró Naruto que Sasuke volviera a hablarle, y hasta ahora ha preferido continuar ignorándolo, después de todo el ignorante siempre es más feliz. Y así fueron pasando los días, Naruto junto a Sasuke, Sasuke junto a Naruto y solo si quedaba un poco más de tiempo, Naruto con el resto de sus amigos y Sasuke con su soledad, muy, pero muy de vez en cuando junto a Karin, Juugo y él.

-_Suigetsu…-_ Naruto nunca lo llamaba por su nombre –_Yo… quiero decirte algo- _el que lo hubiera hecho aquel día le bastó para saber que muchas cosas muy malas se aproximaban, en especial por que Naruto no lo veía y lucía levemente avergonzado -…Creo… yo creo que… ¡Ah demonios!

Luego de eso, el tiempo se paralizó.

Los cabellos rubios de Naruto se movieron entre el viento, y aquellos ojos azules que ahora no podía ver a causa de los parpados cerrados, todo Naruto se abalanzó hacía él, directo a sus labios, pudo moverse pero no lo hizo, pudo alejarlo pero tampoco lo intentó. Abrió muchos los ojos… y aunque no fue propiamente un beso, tan solo un contacto de labios, esa inexperiencia fue… tan provocadora.

"_Desde ese día viví en un mundo paralelo, donde sus miradas errantes eran para mí, donde yo era feliz, donde yo era importante para alguien, donde por primera vez tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por mi, alguien que me sonreía… durante esos días logré entender tanto a Sasuke, frente a Naruto y su constante expresividad hay que mantener un balance… y enseñarle el valor de pasar un momento sin hacer nada, solo abrazados"_

Nunca salieron oficialmente, nunca nadie más lo supo, excepto Juugo que tan solo dijo algo como 'Totalmente inesperado' y luego de eso ni siquiera mencionó el tema, amaba mantenerse abrazado a él, amaba su rostro dormido, amaba meterse por la ventana de su habitación y meterse entre las sábanas para poder abrazarlo, amaba tantas cosas de su no-relación con el rubio, que a veces pensaba que amaba a la relación en si, en vez de Naruto.

-_…Suigetsu…_

Fue una noche en la que Naruto medio dormido se abrazó a él y luego de su voz sonara tan bien, esa noche Suigetsu se quedó observando a Naruto a través de la semi oscuridad, de lo mal que estaba al salir con el ojiazul a pesar de ser consciente de los sentimientos de Sasuke. Sasuke no los admitía, ni los admitiría, pero Suigetsu sabía que existían.

Fue por eso que Sasuke regresó. Por que lo amaba, y lo amaba por que confiaba en él.

Naruto después de todo no estaba tan equivocado.

+-+-**FB**-+-+

-Yo nunca dije que saldría solo contigo.

A Sasuke no le tomó mucho tiempo para soltarse del agarre de la muchacha y colocar su rostro indiferente, empezando a alejarse de la muchacha quien de inmediato puso un rostro de decepción y Karin sonreí orgullosa, todavía con las manos en la cadera.

-¡Espera, Sasuke-kun!- Sakura caminó tras Uchiha con una sonrisa renovada en el rostro –Esta bien, tienes razón. No solos, pero aceptaste almorzar para el día de mi cumpleaños. Así que Naruto, Sai y tu equipo pueden venir ¿Te parece?- Sasuke tan solo siguió caminando.

-Como quieras.

-¡SHANARO!- la muchacha de inmediato se vio observada mientras bajaba su puño recién levantado y sonreía avergonzada -¿Lo dije en voz alta?

+-+-**FB**-+-+

"_Nunca he entendido o apreciado la amistad pero Sasuke es lo más cercano que tengo a uno. Yo sabía de Naruto desde mucho antes incluso antes de conocerlo, por que Sasuke muy de vez en cuando lo mencionaba, por que muy de vez en cuando yo le preguntaba por él y Sasuke molesto me respondía que era un idiota cabeza hueca altruista y mientras él lo insultaba yo lo iba conociendo"_

-_Yo… creo que me gustas, Naruto._

Fue un día de invierno, mientras planeaba proponerle a Naruto que se quedaran en la cama lo que restaba del día, que había entrado por la ventana y caminado hasta la cocina cuando vio a Sasuke sentado, inimaginablemente sonrojado mientras apretaba sus puños y Naruto servía un poco de té caliente.

-_¿Dijiste algo, Sasuke?_

_-¿No me escuchaste?_

_-Eh… Nop, por eso te estoy preguntando, imbécil._

_-Mejor así, idiota. De esa forma mi orgullo y dignidad quedan intactos._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste, Sasuke?_

_-Nada… tendrás que esperar a que me den ganas de decirlo de nuevo._

_-Pero… ¡Sasuke!_

Aquel día Suigetsu había preferido ir a dormir solo, a pesar del frío que hacía y de que probablemente para las doce de la noche, Sasuke ya no se encontraría ahí. Sasuke era lo más cercano a un amigo, sonaba estúpido pero lo era. Y mirando al techo de su habitación, aquella fría noche, Suigetsu tomó una decisión.

"_Aún ahora me pregunto si lo que hice fue lo correcto, pero…"_

-_Creo que debemos terminar con esto._

_-¿Esto?_

_-Lo que tú y yo tenemos…_

_-¿Nuestra relación es un 'esto' para ti?_

Naruto se había mostrado molesto, inesperadamente molesto arrugando el entrecejo mientras Suigetsu pretendía no sentir nada, mientras luchaba para no mostrase inseguro ante su decisión por proteger, al igual que le había enseñado Naruto, una amistad y a la persona que más quería. Por que Naruto indudablemente estaría mejor con Sasuke.

_-Terminemos antes de que se nos salga de las manos._

_-¿De que demonios hablas?_

_-Solo quiero proteger nuestra amistad y mi amistad con alguien más. A diferencia de ti Naruto, yo no tengo tantos amigos._

Luego de eso se había marchado, caminando en la mitad de la lluvia con la mirada de Naruto sobre su espalda hasta casi perderlo de vista con un grito de por medio en el que Naruto expresó todo su indignación un 'Como quieras, imbécil' marcó el final de lo más bonito que pudo haber vivido.

"…_prefiero pensar que fue así"_

+-+-**FB**-+-+

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no vamos al Ichiraku? Allá la comida es ¡Estupenda!

-Es estupenda solamente para ti, imbécil.

-No te metas con el Ramen, Sasuke.

-Idiota…

Y al igual que siempre, Naruto iba junto a Sasuke discutiendo a la cabeza del grupo, ni siquiera Sakura iba junto a Sasuke, siendo ella la supuesta festejada, en vez de eso iba peleando con Karin, mientras que Sai y Juugo junto a él caminaban en silencio, un extraño silencio en él.

Caminando detrás de aquellos dos que continuaban peleando, Suigetsu sentía que había hecho las cosas bien.

"_Por que Sasuke lo ama, más de lo que yo podría"_

+-+-+-+-+

-¿Tiene ramen?

-Si.

-Naruto no vas a pedir ramen.

-Déjalo que se intoxique solo, Sakura.

-Escucha a Sasuke, Sakura-chan. El siempre dice lo correcto ¿No?

Naruto sacó la lengua burlesco, mientras Sai sonreía y hacía un comentario fuera de lugar que logró ganarse un golpe por parte de la pelirosa, el resto comenzó a pedir, mientras que Suigetsu todavía inseguro de lo que pediría, sostuvo el menú en sus manos mientras bajo la mesa, sus dedos se movían sobre su pierna.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Nada que te interese, zorra.

Se miró a los ojos directamente con Karin mientras la mujer solo torció la boca antes de seguir atosigando a Sasuke, luego de aquella extramente corta pelea, Suigetsu volvió al menú. Hasta que claro su mano chocó inconsciente con la de Naruto. Tan solo para no lucir sobresaltado, prefirió fingir que el contacto no había existido.

Pero Naruto no pensó igual, lentamente fue rozando su mano hasta juntarla con la suya y apresarla con fuerza, como si ese contacto hubiera sido tan esperado, tanto que su propia conciencia no pudo con ello. Y sin dar una sola explicación con un simple 'Me tengo que ir' abandonó el restaurante.

+-+-+-+-+

-¡Suigetsu!

La mano de Naruto se apoderó de su brazo, y Suigetsu tan solo se detuvo.

-No te vuelvas insoportable, Naruto. Ya deja todo en el pasado.

-Tú en realidad no quieres decirme eso.

-¿Qué?

-Tu en realidad no quieres decirme todo esto, ni siquiera creo que quisieras que termináramos con 'esto' lo se por que mientras tomaba tu mano, temblaste.

"_¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué puedes ver tan fácil a través de mí?_

_Por que no puedes seguir simplemente tu destino y estar con Sasuke, es lo que todos esperan, incluso hasta Sakura lo sospecha. ¿Por qué te gusta siempre complicar más las cosas?"_

-No seas ridículo…

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Es por Sasuke?

Los ojos de Suigetsu en aquel momento fueron tan expresivos que Naruto no necesito una respuesta, y Suigetsu muy tarde calló en su error al ser tan evidente. Vio al rubio agachar la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de aire mientras lo soltaba con tranquilidad.

-Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano. Estar con él solo por no lastimarlo me convertiría en lo que más odio, un hipócrita y un mal amigo.

-Yo ni siquiera creo en el amor.

-Pero yo si- a Naruto ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que estuvieran en la mitad de la calle mientras lo abrazaba -¿Acaso no oíste lo que le dije a Sasuke cuando le pedí que volviera a la aldea? Mientras haya personas que crean en ti, habrá esperanzas. Yo creo en ti, Suigetsu.

-Yo no…

-Vayamos a tu paso ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora volvamos, Sakura ha de estar molesta por que salí.

"_Sasuke puede ocupar este lugar mejor que yo, mis sentimientos son… tan ambiguos"_

-¿Por qué demoraron?

Sasuke los recibió con el ceño fruncido mientras Naruto rascaba su cabeza y se sentaba junto a él como en un principio, contando algo como que le costó mucho traerlo de regreso y no se que tontería más, Sai le contaba algo a Sakura mientras la muchacha veía a Sasuke y bebía constantemente. Intentando admitir la teoría de Sai del por que Sasuke parecía solo hablar cuando Naruto estaba presente.

"_Yo siempre he sido tan egoísta. Intenté ir en contra de mi destino, al dejarle a Sasuke el camino libre, pero fallé. No puedo hacerlo, simplemente por que no quiero"_

-¿Qué te traes con el mini rubio?

-Nada que te interese, zorra.

-¡Mira pedazo de existencia…!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a decir, intento de mujer?

-¡Intento de mujer tú! Estas tan lejano de ser todo un hombre como Sasuke-kun.

-¡Ja!

Suigetsu rió descaradamente mientras Karin miraba embelesada al azabache que en este momento bebía un poco de agua y Naruto descaradamente le daba una palmada en la espalda logrando que este se atorara y se azorara un poco debido a la falta de aire.

"_El destino de Naruto es estar junto a Sasuke, poco a poco sin darse cuenta él mismo ha ido reafirmando ese destino al llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea"_

-¡Auch! Sasuke no había necesidad de golpearme tan fuerte.

-Te lo mereces, así que no te quejes.

-Idiota…

-Imbécil…

Suigetsu decidió beber un poco de sake, pero igual que Sasuke hace un momento, estuvo a punto de atorarse por culpa del rubio, con la leve de diferencia de que en esta ocasión fue a causa de una caricia, la mano de Naruto había vuelto a aproximarse a la suya, entrelazándolas con lentitud y a diferencia de la vez anterior, Suigetsu afianzó el agarre, apretando sus manos con fuerza, a pesar de que nadie los pudiera ver.

Irían como dijo Naruto, a su paso.

Lentamente, a diferencia de la vez anterior, intentando controlar las emociones, intentando acostumbrar a los demás a un nuevo destino que ellos estaban dispuestos a cambiar.

"_Pero… ¿Realmente puedo confiar en que Naruto cambiará su destino sin fallar?_

…_Como yo lo hice…"_

+-+-**FIN**-+-+

_Muy bien antes de que me comiencen a odiar, déjenme explicarles._

_Resulta que estuve haciendo limpieza en mi cuarto y como hace algún tiempo formatearon mi compu, perdi muchas cosas realmente valiosas, como la mitad de mi vida en fotografías y música y este One-shot que ya tenía escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero que no me había atervido a publicar. _

_El punto es que refundido en mi habitación encontré un CD donde por suerte había tenido guardado este fic, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo guardado, asi que me dio tanta nostalgia que me decidi por publicarlo._

_Pues bien, se que no es una pareja pero para nada habitual, sin embargo este fic lo escribí por que simplemente me gustó la idea de ir en contra de mi habitual SasuNaru, espero que alguien lo lea __¬.¬ incluso recuerdo que me salió mas extenso de lo que esperaba__ y con respecto a mi fic navideño al cual no le hayo el final adecuado a mas tardar lo publico el miércoles. Y mis actualizaciones en estos días._

_Por cierto se que Suigetsu no es tan callado, pero les pido compresión. Una por que cuando lo escribí no tenía mucho tiempo desde que había empezado a leer Shippuden, así que no conocía su forma de ser con exactitud, y Segundo por que como la mayoría es desde su punto de vista es muy difícil que se la pase peleando, discutiendo mientras recuerda y esas cosas. Fue hace mucho tiempo, asi que disculpen._

_Gracias por su paciencia y palabras con mis historias._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, un tanto extraño._

_Nesly._


End file.
